


It's late, stay.

by TheShhhSpot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, More like Rare Threesome, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, So an anon appeared on my ask box and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/pseuds/TheShhhSpot
Summary: Special thanks to @Jashasedai for helping me finish this work that had been sitting unfinished for three months. I hope you like it.





	It's late, stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @Jashasedai for helping me finish this work that had been sitting unfinished for three months. I hope you like it.

He’s a kid. That’s the only thing he can think about afterwards as he lies between them, soft breaths coming from him and Mika knows he is the only one currently asleep on the soft hotel bed. He lifts his head to glance at Kimi and he sees him, eyes open lying face up with half the swede’s body over him. He was right then. Kimi must have felt his gaze because he shifts and stares back at him. Mika doesn’t say anything for a while until suddenly, when the deafening silence seems to be too much and Mika is sure the swede is asleep between them, he speaks.  
“He’s just a kid” he says in finish, a worried statement that he doesn’t know if it’s worth saying now. “I know” Kimi replies, Mika wasn’t sure he would. His words carry a worried note on them. “He is 23. He won’t say anything” he finishes. Mika laughs softly, nervously. “Of course he won’t, and that’s not what I meant” he says and Kimi stares back to the ceiling. “I know” they stay quiet for a while, not even his breaths making that much noise anymore.  
And really, if Mika had been worried about the younger driver saying anything he would’ve kept his distance, would’ve avoided Kimi’s knowing glance and would have probably gone straight to his hotel room to sleep or do anything else than corner the swede behind the Catherham motorhome. He knows Marcus won’t say anything and he feels guilty about it, he probably grew up watching Mika race and he has noticed the way he stands nervously next to Kimi, looking up at him with something like admiration. They both knew he wouldn’t say no. Well it’s not like they gave him a choice.  
It was consensual, they made sure he wanted it. Although now Mika is not sure they gave him enough time to think things through. If he is being honest, he’s not sure if they gave themselves enough time to think about what would happened afterwards. Maybe he just didn’t expect to be feeling this responsible. 

He should probably go...and then he remembers it’s his hotel room so he’s screwed anyways. He knows Kimi is considering fleeing, leave him there with the sleeping swede on his bed, blonde hair and blue eyes and pale unmarked skin and so young and new to the life in formula one.  
They should probably both go, Kimi back to his hotel room and Mika to the bathroom to take a shower, leave him there hoping he wakes up and gets the hint and leaves without any awkward conversation. 

The thing is Mika doesn’t want to leave him, doesn’t want to get up and leave his warm side, his soft and thin body, he doesn’t want to forget his sighs, his moans, the way he reacted when he breached his body, the way he begged to be touched and how willingly Mika made sure he did. And he knows Kimi is thinking exactly the same as he slowly and carefully, as not to wake the sleeping swede, embraces his waist and changes the angle so that his chest is now against his back. He closes his eyes and Mika hears him let out a long breath. Marcus is still asleep, he must be tired, who wouldn’t be after their activities, but also, he must be losing weight fast, his car is not the best one out there, at all, and Mika is familiar with the weight specifications the FIA has included in its regulations, the Caterham must be about 20 kilograms over the specified measure and the young swede must be paying the price of it. A seat is a seat after all. 

Mika opts to at least try to sleep too, it’s the only thing he can do now, it’s late and he does have an early flight the next day. He is sure Kimi does too. Still the feeling in his gut that he should be the bigger man won’t let him relax. So, he looks at Marcus, his face is turned towards him, he can see bite marks on his neck, the redness of his lips. When did he forget to be careful? His hair is blonde, like Kimi’s and his, he’s Scandinavian, that is not such a strange characteristic. Besides there are other blonde drivers, there have been more blonde drivers and yet.... So equal yet so different, times are different, he is different, he is... soft, lovable, he doesn’t deserve to wake up alone just because Kimi and Mika decided to have fun. Just because they decided it would be easy, just a fuck, that in a way they would make him a favor, Mika is a known two times world champion for Christ sake who wouldn’t want to... he feels irresponsible, in a way that he hasn’t felt before when doing this.  
It takes Mika a couple of minutes to realize that he feels that way because he can’t possibly tell the reason why this young man wakes in him a sudden outburst of conscience. What is in him so different? Maybe it’s the way in which he was at some point looking for approval but also shy when asking for it. His movements showed eagerness but at the same time a certain precaution. He is not like them, blindly hungry. He held still through the pain, but asked Kimi to hold him. He seeked for pleasure but never did he forgot about theirs He didn’t blindly take like they did.  
It was Kimi’s idea, it’s not the first time they have done this, invited someone to their bed, but this time it was different. Mika had not minded or even glanced at the Swede before and now, he thinks, he realizes he was not ready to share this with someone that strikes him as too kind and trusting for the sport he is in, besides the ever present gullibly attitude most rookies have when arriving. 

Sadness ripples through Mika for a moment, because he is, indeed, not like any of them and he knows he never will be. 

Mika falls asleep for at least an hour, judging by the fact that the sky has shifted from clear reds and oranges to pitch black. And it’s the coldness that awakes him and a rustling sound somewhere close to him. He opens his eyes and rises from the bed and is greeted by matching blue eyes and a startled pale face shaped by the moonlight and the lights of the buildings outside the hotel.  
“I’m sorry” Marcus’ voice is raspy as he tries to whisper. Kimi is sleeping soundly facing away from them. “I should go” he continues and tries to slip off the bed, a small wince gracing his features, only to be stopped by Mika’s hand on his wrist. He lifts it up, the imprint of a bracelet and some bruises mark the skin lightly, he inspects it for a moment and discerns the reality of not wanting him to leave, not yet. He somehow doesn’t want this to be a quick fuck. He wonders if Kimi feels the same and if he would consider it.  
“Do you want to? Go I mean” He asks, looks back at blue concerned eyes and it’s a moment before he answers.  
“No” Marcus says quietly and shifts uncomfortably, probably remembering that Kimi is just next to them and deciding to keep still, as not to wake him. “But does it matter?” He shrugs condescendly at his own position on an already stablished relationship that doesn’t belong to him. That does not include him.  
Mika does not know what to say, or how to say it. His eloquence with the English language is not something he has ever worried about as much as he should, even now as he does sponsor work for McLaren.  
Is Kimi who speaks, turning around and rubbing any vestigial sleep off his eyes. “It does to us, and we want you to stay, if that is what you want”.  
Marcus stays quiet for a moment, most likely analyzing what is happening and nods with what Mika can only describe in his head as restricted eagerness. 

Kimi lets out an approving hum and drags Marcus towards him again, kissing him and Mika fells like a weight is being lifted from his shoulders as he gives in. Kissing the pale skin of the swede’s neck and relishing in the sounds that come out from his lips. In a swift movement, Kimi intertwines Mika’s fingers with his over Marcus’ hip and gives him a little squeeze. It’s in that moment that Mika thinks this just might as well be a nice addition to what already is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION, any similarities with reality are a mere coincidence.


End file.
